The Forbidden Hero
by DylanHoang2000
Summary: There was a boy, and his name was Jake Raider. He lived a life of disdain and despair, since his only family was his mother. Now Titan War II is approaching, and Jake has to make a decision to either save or destroy Olympus. Meanwhile, a new group of heroes appear to Jake's help, but can Jake trust there heroes. Or will help burn his future?
1. Prologue

**I'm back with inspiration!. I accidently clicked the delete button for my story, so here are some chapters from the book. I will try uploading 2-5 chapters a week, so stay flexible with me.**

**POV=Point of View**

**Prologue:**

My name is Jake Raider, and I….am the Son of Neptune. I am 17 years old I am somewhat important to people, and sometimes, I am not important at all. Though you might think that I am not really important at first, you will soon find to change your mind later on. You see, I was determined as a demigod when I was 13 years old, when I heard that my father was Neptune and that I was important. Well, that was hard to believe because in school, I was never important. My mother, Mercedes, was the only relative I had left. My sister, Julie Raider, had died from illness. I have lived in disdain and despair, until I met some people, who I respect. Also, this camp, called Camp Fotis, also changed my life. Fotis means light in Roman, and I am a Roman demigod.


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Day at School

**Another chapter. Please read and review on my story to see how much I need improvement on. Thanks.**

**Jake Raider's POV: A Bad Day at School**

Well, here I am, about to go to school. I was in bed, still sleeping when I heard my Mom call my name.

"Jake, get up! It's time for school," she shouted.

Though I usually sleep in, today is the only day where I will get up early. The reason for this is because today was the last day of school. Today might be the day where I don't get in trouble for my life! You see, I have this sickness called dyslexia and I have a hard time focusing in school. For example, when I look at some words on a wall or in a book, they seem to get out of place and start floating around on the page or wall. But I also have this sickness called ADHD, which gives me some special superhuman powers. Well, I better stop talking otherwise, I'm going to be late for my last day of school, and the first school year I might actually not get into any trouble in. So I quickly got into my normal clothing, a white T-shirt, a short-sleeved hoodie, some skinny jeans, and gray shoes. I was a normal kid around school, though I wasn't popular or anything like that. I didn't get much attention either, and that's the reason why I slack off in school.

"Jake, are you done yet," my Mom asked.

"I'm coming," I yelled back.

You see, my mother was the only human relative left in my life. My mother always said that my father wanted me to go to some kind of camp, one that was good for me. But my mother told me that she would not allow it, but she never told me why. So I walked into the kitchen, attracted by the great smell. The smell consisted of baked chocolate chip cookies, and pancakes, combined. My mother had made me breakfast, and also, my favorite kind of breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, I drove to school, as normal. Now I was in my senior year of high school, my final year, at Lincoln Academy.

When I entered into Lincoln Academy, the bell was about to ring. My school starts at 8:15 and you're late at 8:25, so I started zooming past the hallways and classrooms to get to mine. Once I entered, I heard a few of my classmates whispering and giggling a little. I unpacked my backpack quickly, and right when I sat down in my chair, the bell rung. Whew! That was a lucky one.

My teacher's name is Mrs. Lamet, who I really hate. She teaches my homeroom first thing, and in this class, I usually slack off. Hold up! Let me rephrase that! I usually slack off in all of my classes. Remember how I told you that I had ADHD and dyslexia? Well, I can't be able to focus in any class at all, because of my sicknesses, and that is the reason why I am trying really hard to complete my last and final year in high school.

I was wrong.

Mrs. Lamet teaches History in this class, so I just thought of other things while she was teaching.

"Mr. Raider, are you listening to me," a voice yelled.

I was still dazed from not listening and stuttered," Umm, y-yes M-Mrs. Lamet."

"Oh yeah, then what is the answer to this question? How many countries became independent after the fall of the Soviet Union in December of 1929," she asked.

I thought for a while actually. I looked around the room, and about everyone had their hand raised.

"Well," she asked.

Now that just made me nervous. I didn't know the answer, but I had to try. I could feel beads of sweat across my forehead, and that I was sweating.

"Umm, I…..don't know," I answered.

"Well, then, you should pay better attention in class," Mrs. Lamet said.

She then went back to continuing to teach about independent countries and things like that. I started dazing off again, but I couldn't stand it. I just could not focus right, and at the wrong time also.

About an hour later, it was time to switch classes. This class was my favorite class in my whole life! It was my Roman Mythology teacher, and this was actually the only class that I don't daze off in. Also, this is the only class that actually still permits field trips to Roman Mythology Museums. When I entered the room, I noticed my favorite teacher, as usual, Mr. Lopez.

"Sit down class, it is time for class. I have some important new to tell you," he announced.

He waited for all of us to settle down and then he would keep talking. So I ran to my seat, unpacked my books and homework sheets, and sat down in my chair. Once the whole class quieted down for class, Mr. Lopez continued to instruct the class.

"So, I have been granted permission for us to visit the Roman Parthenon. We have been going to Museums and studying about this so we should all know," he announced.

To be honest, I actually don't have any information about the Roman Pathen whatever.

"Jake, can you remind the whole class of what the Roman Parthenon is about," Mr. Lopez asked me.

I was thinking again, tying to recall what I learned about at the museums. Though as usual, I couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know Mr. Lopez," I answered.

"Well then, can anybody else answer this question," he asked.

I saw a bunch of hands pop up. I couldn't believe how many hands were raised since they knew the question. I just waited and started to daze off while one of the classmates, Banner Boyle answered the question.

"Jake, did you hear this answer," he asked.

"Umm, y-yes," I lied.

So he then went back to announcing about the field trip. He then handed out permission slips to all of us, telling us to give these slips to our parents, and then having them sign the slips. So I put min into my backpack and turned back to listen to Mr. Lopez.

After about 1 hour and a half, class ended and we ended up going to lunch. I was given money from my mom for me to get cafeteria food. So I went and got what I usually get, a cheeseburger, some French fries, and a pint of milk for lunch. I sat down at an empty table and started to eat when a guy was standing right next to the table edge. His name was Mike and he was the school bully. He was big, had hazel hair, and was ugly.

"Hey little sucker, are you gonna finish that cheeseburger," he asked.

"Hell no, now get away from my food," I demanded.

Mike always bullied people, but they would just acquiesce and give themselves up to be bullied. But I wasn't going to just stand there and acquiesce like the other students. I needed to stand up for myself.

"What did you just say," he asked.

"I said get the hell away from my food," I replied.

He then took my tray and threw in onto the floor. He then looked up at me and smirked.

"Ha! You damn little kid could think they could mess with me," he said.

"What the hell was that for," I demanded angrily.

I tried to smack him, but he just blocked my strikes and punched me right across the face. I got so mad that I ran at Mike, and when I put my hand and tried to push him, he boosted off like a rocket and landed into the wall behind me. The force made the wall crack, and Mike was probably unconscious, or dead.

**Please follow, favorite, or review on this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

**Another chapter means more reviews. Please follow, favorite or review on this story!**

**Jake Raider's POV: Meeting New Friends**

When I found out that I had just knocked out a classmate, I was in trouble. I knew that this scenario would make me lose my chance of completing this school year. I had no way of escape out of this, and I had no way that I could stay any longer at this school. I saw Mrs. Hemsworth, the school principal, storm toward the situation.

"Meet me, Mr. Raider, in my office, now," she commanded.

So I walked into the main office of the school, and saw Mrs. Hemsworth, sitting with her arms crossed, and looking at me. I sat down in the empty chair, and waited for her to start lecturing me about my behavior.

"So tell me, why did you push a student, making that student pass out," she asked.

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story. You see, I was eating my food as normal, when he came up to me and just threw my tray of food onto the floor. So I got mad and when I tried to push him, he just landed on the wall for some apparent reason. I didn't even touch him, but somehow, he just landed on the wall and fell unconscious," I explained.

"Jake, I understand your story, but there is no such thing as magic," she said.

"But Mrs. Hems-,"

"That's enough! I've heard enough from you, and you gave me all of the information that I need," she exclaimed.

She then took out a yellow pad and wrote something on it. She gave me the slip and told me to get my things, and say my final words. I looked down at the yellow slip she gave me, and in small letters at the top of the slip was _Expelled Slip. _I was basically expelled from Lincoln Academy. What sucked was that this was also the last day of the year, and I had gotten expelled from this school itself. I got so mad that I hit all of the materials on Mrs. Hemsworth's desk, and all of the material fell onto the floor.

"Damn it," I whispered to myself in anger.

So I went to my locker and packed my belongings. I didn't really have anybody to say good-bye to since I didn't get much attention in this school. Though there was still one person that I needed to say my final greetings.

I walked slowly into Mr. Lopez's classroom, but Mr. Lopez was about to finish giving a test to the class.

"Class, please be quiet for a moment. I have someone I need to talk to," he announced.

We walked outside and into the hallway.

"Hello Jake, how are you," he asked.

"Fine, but I just got expelled from this school," I replied in anguish.

"Yes, I heard. Guess we have to just say good-bye," he said.

"Yea, thanks you, Mr. Lopez, for making my learning…..interesting," I said.

"Thanks to you, since you had also made my class interesting," he laughed.

I then said my final greetings to Mr. Lopez, and I walked out of the school, and slowly approaching my mom's car, and away from Lincoln Academy.

_~In the Car~_

My mom looked a little depressed when she saw me, but she kept her cheerful mood as usual.

"Sorry mom, I just, don't know how I pushed that student so hard since I didn't even physically touch him," I explained.

"I know what you mean, since you are not a normal kid. You are very important person, and that you are not like the other kids at school. That is why the teachers are more attentive to you than to the rest of the class. You need to be protected," she explained.

But if I was important, how come everybody picks on me, teases me, and makes me do all of the things at school? If I am to be protected, then why am I treated this way?

"Jake, I know you might not like this, but I need to send you some place that your father wanted me to send you to," my mom said.

"What are you talking about," I asked, confused.

"I'm talking about a camp that your father wanted me to send you to. I rejected that offer since I just wanted for you to be a normal person, a normal child. Though I know you are troubled, so I need to send you to this camp, for your own good," she explained.

I was fine with the offer. I didn't know what camp I was gonna go to, so I didn't really care. O didn't need for my mom to get me something special for me to appreciate her. I loved my mom, the way she was.

When we got home, she went back to her cooking, as usual, and I just unpacked my things and sat on the couch, enjoying as much of my day as possible, in front of the TV. I was in the middle of watching TV, when I heard my mom call me from her room.

"Jake, I have something important to give you," she called.

So I walked into her room, to see her holding a sheath, with a sword inside of it.

"This, Jake, is a sword, presented to me by the Olympian gods, by your father. It is a very important sword, and I think that you should keep it, for camp," she suggested.

She handed the sword to me, and I got a hold of the sword. I unsheathed it from its sheath, and knew right away that it was a half Celestial Bronze sword, and a half Steel sword. The handle was a cross, with an hourglass in the middle, the Alpha on the left, and the Omega on the right. I sheathed the sword back to its place and put it onto my back.

"Thanks mom, I will use it well," I said.

So I went for a little walk outside, swinging the sword a little, since I had sword fighting lessons from my father when I was little. The only problem was that I never remembered my father's face, and what he looked like.

Now there was a little forest around where I lived, so I entered the forest. I walked through it and explored. It was a fine forest in the morning, but when it started to get to late afternoon, the forest would become into a haunted woods. I was walking, still exploring when I heard something next to me, in a bush. I walked toward it a little more, and right when I was about to touch it, three people fell out of the bush. Two of the people were girls, and one was a guy. One of the girls had a bow and an arrow notched, ready for an attack, while the second girl had two daggers in her hand, also ready to attack. The boy had a sword, and something green in his hand. The girl with the bow and arrows had blonde hair, in a ponytail, a tank top underneath her hoodie, blue jeans, and flat shoes. The girl with the daggers had brown hair, was braided, and had a tank top, blue jeans, and flat shoes. The boy however, had hazelnut dark brown hair an aviator jacket, jeans, and original shoes.

"Hey, Tara, Angela, look at this damn ass boy," the boy said, laughing.

"I would look at yourself first, before you call anybody bad names," I replied.

I drew my sword, and the boy charged at me, with his sword in hand. I blocked his first move, and countered with the second.

"Tara, I'm going in and helping Drake," the girl with the daggers said.

She also rushed at me, making it a double team. Though I was skilled enough to handle them both off, but not three. All of a sudden, when I was dueling with two of the people, a huge green monster appeared right behind me. Now I was in trouble.

"Heh, you're going to hell now bastard," the boy said.

"Damn you," I replied.

So I struck at the boy, slicing at his feet. He fell off his feet, and landed on the ground. The girl on the other hand, struck me right across my back. I was left with a huge bloody streak right across my back. But I got up, and disarmed her of her two daggers, and kicked her in the back to make her land onto the ground. But I still had one huge giant and a girl to take care of. When I was in the middle of defending myself from an attack from the huge monster, I heard a rumble, and saw another giant, but this time, gray. He had a fireball in his hand, ready to strike with it whenever it wanted to. But instead of throwing it at the green monster, he threw it at the forest, causing a forest fire. The green monster went over to the gray one, and they had a wrestling contest. I was ready to take off at anytime, but I saw the girl with the bows and arrows with her legs stuck, beneath a log that had fallen down from the fire. I ran over to help her, but she had already fainted. I took the log off, which was really heavy, and saw that she was bruised and that parts of her clothes were ripped and torn. But I didn't have time to tend to them now. I had to get out of here. I looked over to my right and saw that the boy and the girl that I fought had already taken off, to safety. So I carried the girl bridal style, and ran out of the forest.

**Please drop a simple review, I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving the Daughter of Venus

**I'm back with another chapter. Please review on my stories so I know how I am doing. Thanks:)**

**Tara Grace's POV: Saving the Daughter of Venus**

When I woke up from my unconsciousness, I found myself going really fast. I looked up to see the boy who we met in the forest, carrying me, and when I saw how he was carrying me, I blushed.

"I see you're awake, by any chance," the boy said.

"Umm yea. Sorry about the fight over there. I told my friends not to just randomly go up to a person and start trying to kill them," I replied.

"I see someone who appreciates me," the boy said.

When we reached a safe and untouched place, he put me down, and tended to my wounds. He repaired all of the ripped and torn parts of my clothes, and bandaged up my wounds.

"So, who are you," I asked.

"Well, I am Jake Raider, I am 17 years old, and also the Son of Neptune," he replied.

"Oh, good to meet you Jake. Well, I am Tara Grace, I am 16 years old, and also the Daughter of Venus," I said.

After I introduced myself, Drake and Angela appeared through the small park that we were in. They had their weapons ready, and were surprised to see me with Jake.

"Unhand her! Now," the Drake said.

"No, stop! Drake, Angela, this is Jake Raider. He isn't any threat to the war, he just a demigod, like us," I explained.

"Ok, who are you then, give us a little information," Drake asked.

"Fine, I am Jake Raider, 17 years old, and I am the Son of Neptune."

"Well, I'm Drake Peterson, also 17 years old, and I am the Son of Apollo," Drake said.

"Hello, I'm Angela Flemmel, 16 years old, and I am the Daughter of Minerva," Angela said.

After Drake and Angela introduced themselves, we just walked around, exploring.

"So you guys got any plans tomorrow," Jake asked.

"Yea, we got this camp that had just been made and we are demigods so attending this camp is required," I replied.

"But we are basically free for the rest of the day," Angela added.

So we then decided to just hang out and be outside for the rest of the day. We went to get some frozen yogurt, and we hung out at the mall. I bought some clothes for camp tomorrow. The others also bought clothes. We went to watch a movie, and before we knew it, it was already dark outside.

"Well, it's getting dark outside, I gotta go," Jake said.

"Yeah, us too. Anyways, we got camp tomorrow morning, so we gotta wake up early," Drake said.

So I walked home by myself, and saw that my mom was still cleaning up the dishes.

"Hello, Jake. So what did you do out there for so long," my mother asked.

"Aw, I just met new friends and bought some stuff that I need for camp," I answered.

"Okay, well, you need to get to sleep since tomorrow is camp and you need to wake up early tomorrow," my mother instructed.

So I obeyed her orders and went to sleep. I had a hard time sleeping, since I had an uncomfortable feeling about camp. But I fell asleep eventually, but that just brought up nightmares.

I had a nightmare, when I was walking in Manhattan, where I live. I looked around and saw a bunch of people, screaming and running. Buildings were on fire, collapsed, or destroyed. Cars were everywhere, fire was mustered together to form a huge fire, and then scattered everywhere. I saw a group of people, and a big and strong leader leading them, into the Empire State Building. The leader noticed me, and then cast his scythe at me, and that's when I woke up.

It was morning again, and I heard my mom in the kitchen, making food. It smelled great as always. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my mother.

"Well, hello Jake, how are you doing this morning," she asked.

"Fine," I lied.

I ate my breakfast and packed my things for camp. When I was done, my mom was ready to drive me to the camp.

_~At the Gate~_

I was finally at camp, and I was standing in front of a gate that had grass on the inside of the park. I looked up at the sign next to the gate and it said: _Camp Fotis_

"Mom, are you sure we are at the right place," I asked.

"I'm very sure, just step through the gate and you'll be in your second home," she said.

"But don't you have to come in and sign up or something," I asked.

"Actually, I can't walk through the gate, I'm not a demigod like you are. So good-bye Jake," she said.

She then drove away, and I was alone, all by myself. I walked through the gate, and I saw an amazing site. I saw a bunch of campers, training with weapons, talking to each other, and some are in the stables, feeding the horses. I walked out of the gate again, and I saw nothing. But when I walked into camp, I saw campers. I walked to the middle of the camp, called the square. I saw four people stand there in the middle. When I looked closer, I saw that the three people were Tara, Drake, and Angela. I was so happy that my three new friends were here, and that they would stay at the same camp as I was. I walked up to the fourth person, and he introduced himself.

"Hello, campers, my name is Mack and I am the camp director. I will call the whole camp together, and I will have you introduce yourselves," Mack said.

So he called the whole camp together, and all of them gathered around the square.

"Good morning campers. Today, we have four new campers that have decided to join Camp Fotis. Please welcome the four new campers," Mack announced.

"Hello, my name is Tara Grace and I am the Daughter of Venus."

"Hello, my name is Angela Flemmel and I am the Daughter of Minerva."

"I am Drake Peterson, and I am the Son of Apollo."

"And I am Jake Raider and I am the Son of Neptune."

After we all said our names, there were little whispers in the crowd like "He looks hot," and "What do they think they're doing here."

"Well, please welcome our new campers and make them feel at home," Mack said.

**Like this chapter? Please drop a review and favorite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fighting the Son of Neptune

**Fighting the Son of Neptune, I wonder who? Anyways, please review, favorite and follow my story!**

**Drake Peterson's POV: Fighting the Son of Neptune**

After we introduced ourselves to the whole camp, we had to go to our separate cabins to unpack

our belongings. I went into the Apollo cabin, and I saw five campers in the cabin.

"Umm, hello. Who are you guys," I asked.

"Well, we are also the children of Apollo, but there are only five of us left. Now there are six of us because of you," one of the campers said.

"Okay, umm, can I have your names," I asked.

"Okay, well my name is Michael Yew and I am the praetor of this cabin," Michael said.

Michael had brown, hazel hair with a T-shirt, and a small thin vest outside of his T-shirt. He was wearing jeans, and his shoes were archer shoes.

"Hello, my name is Jessica."

Jessica had long black hair. Her clothes were normal wear clothes, and she was slight taller than Michael

"I'm Simon."

"Hey, I'm Rene."

Simon and Rene were wearing hoodies, jeans, and regular shoes.

"And I'm Lucy, who are you," Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm the new camper and my name is Drake Peterson," I said.

Lucy was the smallest, and she was wearing a sweatshirt, a dress, and flat shoes. I cared for Lucy, and my whole cabin. Though Lucy was my top priority, and I needed to protect her from danger. She was a little too small to be at camp.

"Well, welcome Drake, to your new home," Michael said.

He then toured me around the cabin. He showed me where the restrooms were, and the bedroom. This room was nice, since it was organized and everything was in place. After he toured me, I didn't know what to do, so I went into the strawberry fields. I, especially, love nature. I guess it was just in my genes since I was the Son of Apollo. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of harming nature. I heard a bell ring and Mack announced," Lessons and Training Time starts now."

Then all of the campers scattered around and picked a station. I saw an arena and I entered. There were campers in this arena, with swords, axes, and other weapons in their hands, practicing their skills. I saw an announcer with a microphone and I asked him what was going on.

"Well, in a minute, there's going to be a close combat fighting contest, entering all campers," the announcer said.

Well, I wasn't going to let my skills go to waste. I wanted to see how this was going to go, and show the whole camp my skills.

But I had made a mistake. I forgot all about Jake.

"Let the tournament…begin," the announcer announced.

I face off against a bunch of opponents, but they were all easy to get through, and I predicted that I was going to win this contest. I struck each camper so hard that a huge bloody gash was scarred on their bodies. I was now in the quarter finals, and there were eight more campers. It was Jake, Lucas, the praetor of the Mercury cabin, me, Nate, the praetor of the Mars cabin, Colin, the praetor of the Bacchus cabin, Thresh, the praetor of the Vulcan cabin, Ling, the praetor of the Ceres cabin, Justin, praetor of the Vestia cabin(I know right, they finally have a cabin for Vestia). These eight were the last eight for the quarter finals. The first match was against Ling, and Thresh. Ling had an axe as a weapon, and Thresh had a hammer? Well, Thresh was the Son of Vulcan and Vulcan was the god of mechanics.

Ling started off with a swing of his axe which surprisingly hit Thresh in the face. Thresh had a huge slash in the middle of his face. Thresh then got really angry and charged himself at Ling. Thresh was a big guy, and he was also buff. But Ling was quick, so he dodged Thresh's move, making him crash into the wall. When Thresh turned around, he was bleeding all over his body, and was even more angry. He then took out his hammer, and tried to smash Ling, though his strikes weren't hitting. Ling easily dodged the strikes, and then slashed his axe at Thresh's feet, making him trip. Ling then used one of his powers, from Ceres, and made some weeds from the ground wrap around Thresh, and strangle him. Everyone cheered for Ling, since he had just beaten Thresh in the battle.

It was then Colin's and Justin's turn to face off against each other. Colin had two boomerangs in his hands as weapons, and Justin had bombs as weapons. Colin took the first move, and threw one of his boomerangs. Justin dodged it just in time, but it came back faster than Justin can predict and hit Justin in the back. Justin lurched over, his back, bleeding. Justin then secretly planted a bomb; right in front of Colin's feet, but quickly, so Colin didn't see. Justin then jumped over Colin, knocking him over, making Colin land on the bomb that Justin just previously planted. The whole room brightened up, so everybody covered their eyes from the brightness. After the light cleared, Colin had been bombed, and he was lying on the mat, wasn't moved. He was frozen, and the win goes to Justin. Though the nymphs had to come to carry Colin to the medic room. The next round was against Jake and Nate.

Jake, had his sword as his weapon, while Nate had gladius as his weapon. His gladius was like a small and short sword, and the material was also gold. Nate started off with the first attack which Jake dodged easily. Nate was big, but his size was a bit smaller than Thresh's. So Nate rushed at Jake, and without looking behind him, Jake used the hilt of his sword to butt it into Nate's face. Nate had a huge dent in his face, and got really angry. I mean, isn't Jake the Son of Neptune, and Nate the Son of Mars? I bet they have a very bad relation, and that they hate each other. Nate then charged at Jake, and when I thought Jake was distracted, he turned around and blocked Nate's move. They then clashed blades, blocking strikes, dodging each other's moves, and each equally good in skill. They then broke out of their clash, when Nate then slashed Jake right across the face with his gladius. Now I can totally tell that Neptune and Mars had a really bad relation, since they weren't communicating throughout this whole battle. Jake had a huge gash right across his face, which bled. Jake then came up to Nate, and when Nate tried to strike, Jake blocked the move, twisted Nate's blade, and then disarmed Nate of his weapon. The golden gladius landed somewhere in the crowd, and Nate was weaponless, and surrendered. So the win goes to Jake. Now it was my turn pit up against Lucas, the praetor of the Mercury cabin.

I had my Celestial Bronze sword as a weapon, while Lucas had a bow and arrow. Wait what? Wasn't this a close combat fighting contest? A bow and arrow is used for long range fighting.

"Hey, bows and arrows aren't used for close combat fighting," I demanded.

The trainer shrugged his shoulders, not caring about this situation. So if the trainer didn't care, then I could use long ranged weapons too? So I pulled out my bow and arrows. These were my permanent weapons, since I wasn't as good in sword fighting then with bows and arrows. My bow was a golden one, since it was gift from my father, and my arrows were enchanted, with a golden tip at the end of each arrow. Lucas started off the fight with launching a full speed arrow which barely missed me. It had flown about a centimeter from my face. But just to tell you, I had more than just arrows. I took out one of my grappling hook arrows, and readied my sword. I launched my grappling hook arrow at the wall, and Lucas though it was coming for him, so he dodged. I got behind him with my grappling hook, and struck him with my sword, which left a huge bloody gash on his back. He then launched an arrow at me, which hit me in the arm since I was distracted. I pulled out the arrow, and took out one of my detonate arrows, and launched it at the wall again. It landed right past Lucas' ear, and the arrow exploded before Lucas could react.

After the dust cleared, Lucas was lying on the mat, unconscious. The nymphs took him away, and we were left at the semifinals.

**Please drop a simple review on this chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting the Son of Neptune 2

**Another chapter means I need more reviews. Please favorite of follow if you guys like this story. **

**Jake Raider's POV: Fighting the Son of Neptune (Part 2)**

Well, I guess that me, Drake, Justin, and Ling are pit for the semifinals. The first match pits against Drake and Justin.

Drake took out his enchanted bow and arrows while Justin took out his bombs. They probably know each other's moves from the previous battles, so this would be a pretty good match. Justin started off with the first attack. He planted a bomb right underneath Drake's foot. Though Drake pulled out one of his grappling hook arrows, and grappled to the other side. But Justin had other plans. He took out one of his grenades and threw it at Drake's hook, and it exploded. Drake then fell suddenly onto the mat, and Justin came up to Drake and smacked him with a punch. Drake kicked Justin off and then shot an arrow at Justin. Justin dodged it, throwing one of his bombs at Drake, and before Drake could react, the bomb exploded. The whole room lit up, and when the light dimmed, Drake was standing, with a shield in front of him. I saw the shield was an arrow, one of his enchanted arrows, which he had sprung up before the bomb was even launched. He then launched himself at Justin and used the hilt of his sword to butt it in his face.

"Damn it," Justin said.

He then got up and ran toward Drake, tackled him, and then placed a bomb on Drake's face. He didn't jump off Drake though, and I then realized that he was sacrificing himself to bomb Drake. But Drake pulled out a grappling hook just in time, and launched it at a wall. He did something amazing, though. He pulled Justin along, and grappled him to safety. Justin then punched Drake slick across the face, but Drake got up and protested.

"What the hell man, I just saved your life," Drake said.

"Did I ask you to save me, no," Justin replied.

They continued to battle each other fiercely, but Drake managed to slip through with one of his arrows. I saw what happened, though Justin didn't, since distracted from Drake's attacks. Drake had drew one of his detonate arrows and shot them at the ground when Justin had said "Did I ask you to save me, no." The arrow was still detonating, ready to detonate once it was ready. Justin then stepped onto the detonate, and realized what he had done about a second later. The bomb exploded, and left Justin lying on the mat, unconscious. The nymphs took Justin away, leaving Drake with the win. The last match of the semifinals pits me against Ling.

I pulled out my half Celestial Bronze and half Steel sword, Althalos. Ling drew his battle axe. I guess this battle was going to be all close combat.

I was wrong.

Ling started off with throw of his axe, which twirled past my ear, and back at Ling. I took my chance and boosted off toward Ling, striking him in the face with my sword before his axe could reach him. But the axe hit me in the back of my head instead, leaving a huge mark on the back of my head.

"Damn that axe," I cursed.

Ling then back somersaulted and dodged my attack when it was launched. It was like he knew where I would strike and dodged my attack. We then clashed blades, and were equal in skill, though I was a little better. We blocked, parried, and dodged every move possible made by each other. But since his blade was heavier, though stronger, he struck me to one side with his axe. I decided to make a plan, to disarm Ling from his axe. His defense was really strong, and when his opponent was open for an attack, his offense was strong. The only way to get past his defense is to use a counter-trick attack against him, and then follow up with another series of combo attacks.

"Damn, this better work," I said.

So I charged at Ling, and hit my blade against his, ready to play out my plan. I aimed at his feet, and struck there, and he blocked. He realized too late that I was going for his chin, an uppercut, and when the attack was launched, he was still stumbling and I rushed in for a series of attacks. I slashed skillfully, and every single attack hit Ling, with a mighty blade. I finished the attacks with butting Ling's face with my butt of my sword. When the attacks were over, Ling was left on the mat, struggling to get up. I then rushed at Ling, and disarmed him of his weapon. I pointed my sword at his throat, but he didn't quite surrender yet. I was suddenly hit with something that launched me backwards. When I looked up, I saw that Ling was using his powers of agriculture and throwing crops and products at me, like I was a target for his products. His throwing was also very strong, and they were also quick, so every time I got hit, I would get hit with another one before I could recover. I didn't want to use my powers against Ling, since I were saving them for the finals. Ling was getting closer, while continuing to throw food at me, his axe in his hand. Now don't ask me how he did this, but now, food was coming up from the ground, and were just throwing themselves at me. Ling was open for the attack, and he jabbed me in the stomach with his blade. But I already had a trick up my sleeve. The one that Ling was jabbing with his axe wasn't really me. I had already made a substitution to get behind Ling. I then appeared behind him, and he realized too late that I had created an illusion. I struck him with force with the tip of my blade, and he fell flat onto the mat. The win, I guess, goes to me, and I am left with the finals. It was against me and Drake. But suddenly, an announcement interrupted.

"To let the last two fighters fight, we have decided to hold this competition off until tomorrow. Thanks campers, and please attend the finals tomorrow," the announcer said.

I guess the competition was held off until tomorrow. But it was also good for me since I had time to rest up from all of those battles. Then I heard a bunch of other campers walk out of the arena and I heard some whispers.

"Who are you voting for, Jake, or Drake?"

"I don't know, they are both pretty good and equal in skill."

"I am 100% behind Jake; I think he is pretty cute."

"Oh hell no, Drake is much more cute."

Gossip, as always. I walked to my cabin quietly, and just sat down on my bed, sitting quietly. I had unpacked my belongings already, and I was really exhausted from fighting all of those battles. I was about to fall onto my bed and fall asleep when Tara stormed into my room.

"Hey Jake, you were amazing at that competition," she said.

"Yeah. But right now, I need to get some rest. I am really exhausted from those fights,' I replied.

"Okay, I understand. So you just try to get some rest okay," she asked.

Then she ran out of my cabin, and that's when I shut my eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

**Please drop a simple reveew down at the bottom!**


	7. Chapter 6: Single Brother

**Enjoy:)**

**Angela Flemmel's POV: Single Brother**

After I saw those fights, I was amazed. First of all, they were all praetors of their own cabins. Second of all, not all of them even used close combat ranged weapons. They were definitely vying against each other, not one of them giving mercy. And I, what can I do? My mother is the god Minerva, and all she is, the god of wisdom and crafts. But if you look at her Greek side, Athena, she is the god of wisdom and strategy. So I was definitely shunned from everybody else in the camp. My cabin only had one person beside from me, my brother Tony Aldaine. He was my only brother, since I never knew my parents. I lived to the age of five when I entered preschool, and I that's when I met Tara and Drake. We grew up together, also shunned from everybody else, because we were demigods. We had trouble focusing in classes, but we had supernatural powers that we didn't even know we had.

I was still thinking about demigods when Tony Aldaine walked up to me. He was like 15 years old, had hazel brown hair, an aviator jacket, dark jeans, and black shoes. If I could change his godly parent, I would immediately choose Pluto.

"Angela, it's getting dark, we should get some rest for tomorrow," Tony said.

One reason that I will never let anyone hurt Tony, is because he cares for everyone, how they feel, and he comforts them with his big heart. So it is hard to get mad at Tony, since he is always caring.

"Ok, I'll be right in there in a second," I replied.

He then went running back to his cabin. I didn't even realize how long the competition took. Most of the campers signed up for it, and now there was only two left to decide the champion. The competition took out the whole day, and to be honest, I was very tired. But I went to get a quick snack from the dining table. I grabbed a small bowl of noodle soup and ate it surprisingly quick. I then ran back to the Minerva cabin, where I fell asleep instantly.

**zshort Chapter, but review if u like:)**


	8. Chapter 7: A Surprising Discovery

**Another chapter, please review!**

**Justin Alwin's POV: A Surprising Discovery (Justin was the guy who fought with Drake in the competition)**

After I had lost to Drake Peterson, I glumly walked myself back to my cabin. I was the only child of Vestia, and my mother was not even on the thrown of Olympus. So that means that I was shunned, from everybody else, but this camp was my home. I lost my mother to a car accident, and Camp Fotis was the only home that I had left, with all of my memories and friends. I was still in my gloomy thoughts when my girlfriend, Chrystal, from the Aphrodite cabin, ran into my cabin and started comforting me.

"It's all right baby, what are you upset about," she asked.

I didn't reply, not because I was angry, but my gloomy state was much too strong. But when Chrystal kissed me, I relaxed, and didn't worry so much anymore. She then tackled me onto my bed, and she climbed onto my body. Chrystal was beautiful, her dark brown hair swung behind her ear, her face so pale, and the way she looked amazed me, and I was perturbed by her appearance. She disturbed me in a way, trying to look out at me at times when I really need it. This was all that I wanted, someone to care for me, and to look over me. Someone to recognize me as not separate, since all demigods have the same traits, I shouldn't be left aside from everybody else. No demigod should ever be left out and looked on with disdain because of their parents, or anything.

"What are you thinking about," a voice interrupted.

I just remembered that Chrystal was still on me, and I hadn't even noticed that she was there in the first place.

"Oh, um just thinking about um, you, I guess," I lied.

"Oh really," she asked in a suspicious tone.

She pulled me into a kiss that I quickly reacted to…kissed her back. When I finally ran out of breath, I pulled out of the kiss, and I heard the bell ring.

"That's weird, since the bell never rings at this time during the night," Chrystal said.

I ran outside and saw Mack holding a megaphone.

"Will Justin, and Jake please report to the Big House," Mack announced.

"What's happening," Chrystal asked.

"I have no idea. Just stay put. I'll be right back," I replied.

I then ran out of my cabin, and saw Jake also running to the Big House. Mack was discussing a conversation with a few staff members, and I also noticed one of our camp spies, who spies on the surroundings of the camp and then brings back any news.

"So this is causing us to go to war. I guess we have no choice. In a month, we will inform the whole camp, and as of that time, we will be at war," Mack said.

He then noticed me and Jake, and asked us to sit down. We sat down in the two empty chairs in front of his desk, me on his left, and Jake on his right.

"So do you two know why I have called you here," Mack asked.

We both shook our heads, meaning no.

"Well, the reason I have called you here, is because I have see you two show your skills in battle, and proof of that is the competition in the arena, earlier today. You two will work well together, and will plan a secret plan that no one will hear of. Do you two know why a plan is needed," Mack asked.

We shook our heads again, meaning no.

"Well, our camp spies have noticed a strange boat that had never traveled these waters before. The spies predict that this boat is an enemy, our worst fear that had ever passed us. They predict that this enemy is….the Titan Saturn and is army of Titans, forgotten demigods, and monsters from the pits of Tartaurus. We don't know for sure, because our spies barely made it out alive, trying to get a glimpse of who was traveling in the boat," Mack said.

"So what does that have to do with us," Jake asked.

"Do you know how dangerous it is? If Saturn even gets to this camp, or Olympus, the whole world will fall. A chosen hero, you, Jake Raider, the Son of Neptune, is to either choose to destroy, or save Olympus. This is no laughing matter, Jake," Mack demanded.

"The choice is easy, saving Olympus of course," Jake said.

"My boy, you will think that choice will be easy, but that just makes hope fail. Temptation will pass through you, and changing your mind will even be easier than anything you will imagine," Mack warned.

These words scared me. I didn't know what they meant, and what they were trying to get out of me, but I kept silent. Mack dismissed both of us, and we didn't even look at each other on the way back to our cabins. When I went back to my cabin, I found Chrystal already asleep on my bed. I lay next to her, and before I knew it, I was already asleep.

Review:)


	9. Chapter 8: The Winner of the Finals

**Last chapter of the week:)**

**Tara Grace's POV: The Winner of the Finals**

What the hell was that announcement about? I mean only Jake and Justin got called. I wondered if Jake was okay, but I knew his skills were more than outstanding in battle. But everyone needed a protector, and I knew that I was chosen to do so. He trusted me, and I have to use that trust to protect him at all costs. After a few minutes, I heard running outside. It was probably Jake and Justin, running back to their cabins. I decided to visit the Neptune cabin, to see if Jake was okay. I ran in, and I saw Jake, staring at a picture of a boy, and a girl. The boy had black hair, and sea green eyes, like Jake. Though Jake's hair was longer now, and he was more tan and muscular. His height also made a difference, since he was "6,0". Though I still wondered about the girl, who she was. But I was interrupted from my thoughts when Jake said something.

"Hey, what's the matter," he asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why Mack called you up," I replied.

"Oh well, I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but it's been perturbing me ever since I heard it. So if you can please keep what I'm about to tell you a secret, that would be great," he said.

"Okay, let's hear it," I said.

"Well, Mack told me and Justin that it's been predicted by our camp spies that our worst fear, and enemy is approaching New York. They also predict that they are trying to get to Olympus to overthrow them, and take over. So he set me and Justin off to secretly plan to try to stall as much time as possible from our predicted enemies," he explained.

"Oh, well, why are you telling me this," I asked.

"Well, because you're the only one that I trust right now," he replied.

"Oh yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"Yup, I'm serious, Love girl," he added.

"Hey! Don't call me that," I exclaimed.

"Well, don't you like it," he asked sarcastically.

'No, and you are a Seaweed Brain," I added.

We kept arguing about our new given nicknames until we got tired. I was too tired to run all the way back to my cabin, so I slept beside Jake instead. Jake was already asleep, and I fell asleep right after.

_~The Next Morning~_

I was awakened by the sound of the birds' chirping. They sound beautiful, though people take it for granted. They don't recognize the beauty of the birds and they don't even give them a chance to show their beautiful voices. I was interrupted from my thoughts when something landed on the floor. I picked it up and it was the picture that Jake was staring at last night. I was still wondering about the girl in this picture. She was tan, but not as tan as Jake, and she also has sea green eyes. But her hair color showed hazel colored hair, not black like Jake's. I looked on the back of the picture and saw two names imprinted on the back: _Julie and Jake Raider. _I noticed Jake had also awoken from his sleep and slowly took the picture from my hands.

"Is that your sister," I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. She became ill, at the age of 5, when I was 7, and died. That's why you didn't see her when I introduced you and your friends to my mom," he said. "That's why my mom is the only family that I have left, and I would do anything to save and protect her."

"Don't worry Jake, she will be fine, the way she is now. And she is not just your family. Camp Fotis is your new family, your second home," I explained.

"Yeah, I think you're right, I will also protect this camp with my life," he said.

We then ran out of the Neptune cabin together, to the dining hall. They were already serving breakfast, with a vast majority of delicious food, and it was so good in fact, there was no way that anyone could detest it. I sat down on a bench, right across from Jake, and we ate our food. It was only me and Jake here, since it was still very early in the morning and that everyone was still asleep.

After we finished our food, I led him to the archery arena, but he looked kind of disappointed.

"Why do you look so disappointed Jake," I asked.

"Oh, it's just; I am very bad at archery. I actually don't know how to handle the bow and shooting the arrows are even harder," he explained.

"Well, I'll teach you," I suggested.

So throughout the morning, I helped Jake with his archery. Since I was a natural archer, I taught Jake how to shoot, aim, and he improved…..a little. But I was not tired, or stressed out after teaching Jake. I knew he was not a natural archer, and his skill in battle was more toward swords. The first thing in the morning was free time. You get to do whatever you wanted, except drowning yourself in the pond by the forest. Me and Jake hung out together for the rest of the morning, talking and practicing horse riding (which we both we bad at) until it was time for the normal lessons. Though today was not so much of a lesson if this event was going on. Tons of campers filled the competition arena, and Jake and Drake were on the mat, their weapons ready. Today was the finals, to decide the best close (and a little bit long ranged) combat fighter in camp. I looked around me, and the whole arena was basically filled. There was no even much room for anymore people. The whole arena was also very loud and even Mack and the camp faculty was even here.

"Let the game…..begin," the announcer said.

Drake started off with the first move. He shot two normal arrows at Jake, but Jake easily foresaw the move, and knocked the arrows out of the sky. Jake then jumped and slashed the air. I looked around me and campers were like," Why is he slashing the air?" But the reason why Jake swung at the air was because three invisible arrows were shot at Jake, and he easily sensed it.

"What the hell man, those were my enchanted invisible arrows," Drake complained.

"Sorry, but it's a no mercy rule, remember." Jake replied.

Drake then slung a grappling hook arrow and shot it that the wall behind Jake. He grappled to Jake and they fought close combat. Jake swung his sword to the right, and Drake blocked it. Drake swung his sword to the right, which Jake parried and struck Drake with a counter attack. Jake kicked him in the stomach, and then took the chance to strike with his sword, which struck Drake across the chest. There was a bloody gash near Drake's chest, but Drake ignored it, like it was some kind of annoying thing that wasn't there. He rushed at Jake, and smacked him across the face. While Jake was still stumbling, Drake took the chance and rapidly slashed Jake over and over and over, until Jake couldn't take it anymore, and kneed Drake in the stomach. Spit and blood was coughed out of Drake's mouth once Jake's knee hit Drake hard in the stomach. Jake then used the hilt of his sword, and butted it into Drake's back, knocking him down. Jake backed up, waiting for Drake to get back up, and Drake eventually did get up, but slowly in pain and agony. He was holding his stomach with his right arm, and rubbed it until the pain lessened. Drake then came at Jake, though Jake interrupted the charge with a duck, and slashed at Drake's back rapidly, until he wanted to stop. Drake's back was covered in scratches of blood, and Jake's chest was covered in scratches of blood. If I could really tell, Drake was no good against Jake…in swordplay. Drake then stood up, and threw his sword to the crowd. I heard a bunch of campers squeal and tackle each other for the sword.

"Damn, I won't even be using that sword any longer. My range is in archery, and I will show you what the Son of Apollo could do," Drake said.

He then shot arrows in rapid succession, like firing tons of bullets at an enemy. Jake wasn't fast enough for all of those arrows coming at them, so he blocked a few, but the rest kept coming at him. One shot through his leg, one through his arm, one through his chest, and they kept coming at him without stopping. But Jake did something that stunned the crowd. He summoned a one of his powers, a water wall, which basically shields Jake, making the arrows loose speed and fall to the ground.

"Hey no fair! You can't use your damn powers. I don't have any," Drake exclaimed.

Drake then kept shooting arrows, while Jake was defending himself with his powers over the elements of water. But Jake couldn't attack; since he was too busy keeping the arrows away from his body. Drake kept shooting his arrows, and it looked like he wasn't going to run out anytime. His quiver had tons and tons of arrows, no one could even count how many. But Jake rose up his water wall, and threw it toward Drake, making Drake get swallowed by gallons of water. Jake then concentrated by closing his eyes, and focusing. Drake was still trying to recover from the water, but saw that Jake was concentrated on something else, so he shot an arrow at Jake. The arrows pierced Jake's side, interrupting him from his focus. But Jake made a smart move. He put up a water wall to protect himself, and concentrated from there. Drake couldn't do anything, so he slung detonate arrow at the water, but it defused from getting wet.

Jake put down the water wall, which means that he was finished concentrating. His sword then turned into a majestic sea green trident, which is the symbol of the god Neptune. He then summoned a huge wave of water behind him, followed up by a huge gush of wind, making the water into a hurricane. The water splashed the whole arena, and we were splashed wet. Drake had no way out of this.

"Damn you Jake. Damn it," Drake exclaimed.

Jake then threw his arms out, and the gush of water swallowed Drake and the whole arena in seconds. Thousands of gallons of water and wind landed in the arena, and Drake was left unconscious after the water cleared.

"And the finalist champion is Jake," the announcer exclaimed!

A huge roar went through the crowd. Though everyone was all wet (except Jake), Jake had won the competition. He was given a trophy, made out of very hard metal, with the structure of Jake on it, with his sword in hand, a huge gush of water behind him. Jake took the trophy, and showed it to the whole camp. He was the winner of the finals.

**LOng chapter, please review:)**


	10. Chapter 9: A Lost Memory

**Enjoy:) please review and thanks to Selene's Child for reviewing on my story.**

**Drake Peterson's POV: A Lost Memory**

I guess I lost the competition. I should have entered the long ranged competition, since I am better at archery than swordplay. And when Jake used his water powers on me, I was so angry and detested, because the only power I had, was healing. I mean I got the enchanted quiver and bow from Apollo, so those are basically my powers right there. After the battle, Jake, Tara, and Angela were waiting outside of the arena. I wasn't really mad at Jake, because he was better than me at swordplay and I got proof inside the arena. I went up to him and congratulated him.

"Hey, that was a nice, fight out there. Congrats man," I said.

"Oh, well, I thought you were going to yell at me there," he replied.

"Well, you are a better in combat with a sword than I am. I succeed in archery, since Apollo is the god of archery in fact," I replied.

We then just congratulated each other, and we went back tour cabins. Angela stormed into my room, and fixed my wounds. Angela was like the only family that I had. She is the closest to me, but Tara is also a friend. Count Jake in too, because my friends are all good friends, and trust does appear through friendship. Though I feel as if Angela is a closer person to me than Jake and Tara. I don't despise them, but I just feel Angela as a closer friend.

"Angela, why are you doing this," I asked.

"Because I care about you. A friend always tries to help other friends when they're in need," Angela replied.

I took that reply and shut my mouth. I didn't say a word until Angela fixed all of my wounds and walked out of my cabin. Good thing that nobody was in the cabin; otherwise, I would have been toast if the news got spread. After that, I ran outside and looked around camp, alone. I felt lonely, but I knew that I loved to explore nature. I looked through the forest of Camp Fotis. The trees were green, as usual. The grass and bark felt pretty normal, and the pond looked okay too. It seemed like a peaceful forest, and that if you could be silent enough, you could almost hear nature talking to you. All of a sudden, while I was feeling the warmth and kindness of the air, a huge Minotaur appeared out of the woods. I mean this guy was big, as tall as the trees at most. I forgot to bring my bow and quiver of arrows back at my cabin, and I didn't want to run all the way back to get it. It will also bring danger to the camp, which will cause more chaos. But I was weaponless, and I couldn't fight this guy with physical contact. It walked slowly though, so I decided to use that chance to sneak away, and try to get my weapons. I ran inside of the Apollo cabin, and reached for my quiver of arrows and my bow.

I ran back into the forest, and the Minotaur was where it was when I found it, not even moving an inch. I shot my arrows at the Minotaur, but it easily deflected off of its rough skin.

"Damn it," I cursed.

How was I going to find a way through his rough skin? Oh, I got it! I then slung one of my grappling hook arrows and grappled onto a tree behind it. I hid in the branches of the tree, and to my luck, it didn't notice me. I shot on of my detonate arrows on its back, and it detonated about five seconds after it was placed. When the smoke cleared, the Minotaur was still standing. Though his whole back had torn, and I was guessing that a little more of those detonates would disintegrate him. I shot another detonate, but it noticed me hiding in the tree. He threw a summoned fireball at it, and I had to jump off the tree to resist the move. Though with the fireball, the tree caught on fire, and in any minute, it would catch the whole forest. I needed to do something very fast to calm the fire, but I didn't have anything that could recover fire. All of a sudden, Jake was riding on a torrent of water, coming toward me, with his sword in hand. I was lucky that Jake was here, otherwise, the whole forest would have collapsed.

"So, what's the party here," he asked.

"This Minotaur just appeared out of nowhere when I taking a walk in the forest," I explained.

"Okay, let's take this guy down," he replied.

He then rushed toward the trees and summoned the torrent of water that he was riding on, and threw it toward the trees. It burned out the fire, and the only thing left was the Minotaur. I then heard a horn sound before we attacked.

"Stop," a voice yelled.

Mack then sprung out of nowhere, and shot a poisonous arrow at the Minotaur. The arrow pierced the Minotaur in the heart, making it dissolve into dust.

"How did this creature get here, I do not know, but I know someone let it in," Mack said.

"Who, sir," I asked.

"I do not know. We have no evidence of who this person or people are, but we do know, that we have a spy for our worst fear at Camp Fotis," he said

"But how do you know that it didn't get in by itself," Jake asked.

"I know because the camp's borders are impossible for monsters to get in by themselves. The only reason for this creature to be here, is if someone…..let it in," Mack said, sadly.

He then escorted us back to the camp and let us be on our way.

"Do you get what he's trying to say Jake," I asked.

"I absolutely know what he's talking about," he answered.

"Well, I guess I must be on my way," I said.

So we parted from each other with a handshake, and we left to our own cabins. I walked into my cabin to see Lucy, all alone crying.

"Lucy what's wrong," I asked

She didn't answer, but I continued to ask.

"Lucy, what's the matter. Tell me why you are crying," I asked.

"I feel like I don't belong here, at Camp Fotis. I feel like I belong somewhere else, and I feel as if I've seen you somewhere," she answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we never really met, but Camp Fotis is your second home. And if no one makes it feel good here, I will make it," I comforted.

"Thanks Drake, I feel as if you are my big brother," she said.

_"He is your older brother. He is," _a voice said.

I readied my arrows.

"Who said that," I asked.

Then all of a sudden, someone appeared in our cabin. I know this person really well.

"You're the goddess Juno, what do you want of us," I asked.

"_You two are siblings. The reason why you don't remember is that your memories have been taken away, to protect you from knowing each other until the right moment," _Juno answered.

She then took her cloak and put it around me and Lucy. There then was a scene, a memory, about both of us. We were now in a room, with a woman, who I am guessing was my mom. There was also a man, and I recognized him right away. The man was the god Apollo, my father. There was also a baby boy on the carpet, playing.

"Please, you need to take him to another place. It isn't safe here," my younger version of my mom said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," Apollo answered.

The scene shifted and we were now on the streets, where a car accident had happened.

_"Child, this is where both of your lives now intersect. This event was when your mother died, Drake. In this car accident, you will see the light," _Juno said.

I remembered this event. Though I remembered it vaguely, this was where I was adopted by another parent. Another woman then came up to the baby boy, which I'm guessing was me, and she took me into her home. She took me in and took me as her own. But ten years later, she had another baby, and it was a girl this time. She was wrapped around blankets and given to me to carry.

"Drake, do you like your new sister, Lucy," my mother asked.

I nodded my head when the scene shifted. We were in the same place, but this time, both of us were older. I was ten when Lucy was born. So Lucy was seven right now, but the question still remains in my head. _Then how come we parted ways?_ Then, the scene showed when Lucy was taken to the hospital. She had gotten sick and I was crying. I eventually ran away from home, and where I met Tara and Angela. The scene ended and we were back in our cabins. Juno was gone, and we were left alone. We were stunned, and we didn't say anything. All we could do, was think in silence.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Capture the Flag

**A long chapter:) Please Read and Review**

**Angela Flemmel's POV: Capture the Flag**

It was in the afternoon when Mack had returned to camp. He looked worried, but I didn't want to know about the bad news. What me and my brother Tony was doing this morning was we were training in the arena. I train with two daggers while Tony trains with a Stygian Iron sword. We were training very hard, since we were drenched in sweat. Tony was only 15, but he could fight really hard, and his skill in battle was very strong. Tony went back to our cabin and he decided to sleep. I didn't reject this because he did, honestly, train very hard. I just went into the restroom, and showered off. I then went off to see Tara. I entered her cabin, and she wasn't there, as usual. Tara was an energetic person, and you expect her to be outside more often than inside. Her family was also rich, and her dad was worked as a doctor. Though she seemed to spend more time with her friends than spend time with her dad. I entered the arena and saw Tara, with her bow and arrows. She was target practicing, and she was pretty good at it. She shot 5 bulls eye in a row before she noticed me.

"Oh, hello Angela," she greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing," I asked.

"Oh, just practicing for the Capture the Flag game tonight," she answered.

"Wait, what," I asked.

"Oh, it's a Capture the Flag Game. Don't worry about it, Mack will probably explain the rules at the game," she explained.

I then grabbed a bow and some arrows. I tried to shoot an arrow at the target, but I was pretty bad at archery. The arrows flew toward the dartboard, but the arrows hit the wall, right underneath the board. I looked at Tara, and I SWEAR that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, that's not nice," I demanded.

"Sorry, it's just so-funny," she said.

She started to laugh again, and I guess the visit with Tara was officially over and that it was a waste. I walked out of the arena and it was dinner time. I ran to the dining hall and ate quickly, so quickly in fact that the entire Mars cabin looked at me strangely. I then cleaned up and before I knew it, it was Campfire. We had to sit with our cabin, and I saw Jake sitting all by himself. He was the only Son of Neptune at this camp, and he was the only one at his bench. We sang songs, which were lead by the Apollo cabin, and Drake did not enjoy it. We also played some name games, to try to remember all of the campers' names. After that, it was practically dark, and we celebrated with some s'mores. S'mores were basically some crackers with some milk chocolate and with some marshmallows.

After we were done with the s'mores, it was time for Capture the Flag.

"The rules of Capture the Flag are quite clear. Two teams are split up. There is a flag for each team. The other team has to try to capture the flag and bring it to the other side of the field to win the game. No maiming and killing otherwise, the Underworld is your new home. Any weapons are allowed, and powers are allowed as well. Good luck," Mack explained.

He then announced the teams. It was Neptune, Venus, Vestia, Mars and Mercury. The other team was Apollo, Minerva, Bacchus, Vulcan, and Ceres. I was not on Tara and Jake's team, but I was on Drake's team. The praetors were Jake, Chrystal and Tara, Nate, Justin, and Lucas. My teams praetors were me, Drake, Colin, Thresh, and Ling.

"Let the game….begin," Mack announced, blowing the horn.

We then got to our bases. We assigned positions, and I was set on offense. We had two lines of offense, and we had one line of defense. There was mine and Drake's cabin on one team of offense, and Thresh and Colin's line of offense. That left Ling's Ceres cabin for the line of defense. There were a lot of people for the Ceres cabin, so I guess that there will be enough campers to defend the flag. The other team knew our positions, and we knew there's. The two teams of offense was Jake, Chrystal and Tara's cabin mates, and Justin and Nate's cabin were the lines of offense. That leaves Mercury cabin as defense, and I knew that they had a lot of people in that cabin.

We rushed to the enemy base, and were greeted by the other team. It was Jake against Drake, me against Tara, Justin against Colin, Nate against Thresh, and Chrystal was heading to our enemy line with the whole Venus cabin. I hope the Ceres cabin would notice before they get overwhelmed. I continued to focus the fight with Tara. Tara was at a slight disadvantage, since I had a close combat weapon, while she had a long ranged weapon that would not do anything against me. But she then slipped her hand next to her leg, and pulled out a small dagger. She then clashed with me, and I'd have to admit that she was pretty good with it. I never knew that Tara had a dagger in the first place. While I was still stunned, Tara slashed at my chest, and I fell down. I was wounded, and I couldn't get up anymore. Jake also slashed Drake across the face, and he fell down also. All of our offense team was getting overwhelmed from fear of the Venus cabin stealing the flag.

"Damn it. Damn those Venus campers," I silently cursed.

I hope our defense just does well and overwhelms the Venus cabins since they are probably fighting right now. We were all beaten down by the blue team, but we still had a weapon. I noticed Tony sneaking behind them, and then he slashed at all of them with one slash. But of course, they easily got back up, and disarmed him of his weapon, since there was only one of him and five of them. They then ran off to help the Venus cabin, and Drake crawled forward.

"Drake, what are you doing," I asked.

"Just watch," he replied.

He then came over to me, and I noticed that his wounds were healed up.

"Drake how did you-,"

"Shh, just watch," he said again.

His hands then turned all green, and he touched my chest. He then kept his hands there, and after about 1 minute, he took his hands off. I looked at my chest, and I saw that I was healed. I was surprised at how he did this, since he said that he didn't have any powers.

"Drake, how did you do this," I asked.

"Simple, it's a power of Apollo, the medicine god," he replied.

He then healed all of us, and we had a good chance to steal the flag now. There was only the Mercury cabin we had to worry about, and we needed to get to the other side before the other team does. We ran as fast as we could, but I had a better idea.

"Drake, let's all grapple to the other side. I'm sure it will be faster," I said.

He nodded at that comment, like he knew exactly what to do. He gave us all grappling hook arrows and he slung them to his bow. He then used all the force he had to launch all of them to a tree. He let go with confidence and we grappled to the tree. Unfortunately, the Mercury cabin saw us and attacked. Our secret weapon, Tony, was creeping across to get the flag. We tried to stall as much time as possible for Tony to get the flag. I saw his shadow, and by now, he was running to the flag, and once he grabbed it, I ran to back him up. Lucas, the praetor of the Mercury cabin, noticed us, and he charged at us with his bow and arrows. Well, that wasn't going to do anything against us, so I ignored him. I threw the flag to Drake, and our plan was in progress. We had already sent one of our team members back where we started, and Drake was going to shoot the flag across to the team member, with one of his arrows. Once the arrow was launched, we retreated back to our base. We didn't know if our team member noticed the flag/arrow, but we kept running. I then suddenly noticed an arrow fly threw the sky which had a red flag on it, our flag. I stopped myself from running, and ran back toward the enemy base. I tried to stop the enemy flag, but it was just too fast for me. The arrow landed right into Lucas' hand, and they got the flag to the other end before we did. I heard the horn blow, and Mack announce," The winner is…..blue!"

**Please drop a review down at the bottom!**


	12. Chapter 11: After One Month

**Short chapter, but please enjoy:)**

**Jake Raider's POV: After One Month**

We had won the Capture the Flag game. Though a lot of campers were wounded, the game was still a nice experience. We then shook hands with the other team, and we were dismissed to our cabins for the night.

_~One Month Later of Normal Routines~_

It was one month of Camp Fotis so far, and I am liking it. I am making more friends and in fact, I have made friends with all of the praetors. The only thing that I'm worried about is my relationship with Neptune. I was the only child of Neptune, and it was pretty lonely by myself. I know that I have friends, but it would be less lonely if I had a sibling. Since the date when Julie had died, I had regretted myself ever since. But I also remembered that today was the day when our camp director, Mack, was going to announce the war. I then heard a horn blow and the entire camp surrounded the camp square, which was in the middle of the entire camp.

"I have some very important and bad news that I need to share. Our camp spies have seen an unusual sighting that they predicted was our camp's worst enemy and fear. We held this message back for one month, and of right now, we are at war. It is chaos, and Titan War II is approaching. Thank you for your participation," Mack announced.

He then left and went back into the Big House. Remember when he asked me and Justin to make a plan for our enemies. Well, we've been meeting together for the last month or so, and we've made a plan. We were going to play it out this evening, at sunset.

I walked out on the beach shore, looking at the upcoming sunset. It wasn't very quiet as I expected, since after the horrifying announcement that Mack had just recently made, some campers were freaking out, some ignored it and continued their routines like they didn't care what happened to them, and some were training, like they had to win the war at all costs. I wanted to relax a little bit before me and Justin played out our plan, which could be suicide, or could be a huge success. I was walking alone when Tara suddenly popped right next to me.

"Hey, how's it going," she asked.

"Umm, fine, I guess," I stuttered, still shocked.

"So, are you going to play out your plan today," she asked.

"Yeah, any minute now," I answered.

Tara then rushed at me and gave me a hug. I was even more shocked when she did this, and was even more embarrassed.

"Stay safe, and come back," she whispered.

"Whoa, is there a little party over here," a voice suddenly said.

I then saw Justin running up to the shoreline. He began to tease me, and my face was as red as a tomato.

"See you guys later, I hope," Tara said, while running off.

"So, this is it, huh," I asked.

"Yup, this is where we will have to work together, like we have done for the last month or so," Justin answered.

"Let's go," I said.

I then called a pegasus (which is a horse that has wings). I decided to name it Aidos, and I climbed on its back, and we took off. Justin was also riding a pegasus, and once we got into the middle of the sea, we spotted the one and only ship. It was a big ship, indeed, and it was sailing slowly across the deep blue ocean.

"This is it," I said.

"You know what to do," Justin asked.

"Why wouldn't I, I mean, didn't I train for this," I asked.

"Great, the let's go," he said.

"_Hey boss, are you sure you don't want us to take you there," _Aidos asked.

Oh, I forgot. I was the Son of Neptune, and I could talk to horses, and sea creatures, since Neptune ruled all of those creatures.

"_No, we're fine. Thanks though,"_ I replied.

We then jumped off our pegasus' and landed in the sea. We didn't want to ride our pegasus' into the ship because we wanted our plan to play out as secretly and quickly as possible. We then swam to the foot of the ship, and we used the anchor to climb up. We snuck past the guards of the ship, and headed toward the engine room.

We saw some neat stuff in the ship. There was a gift shop, a bar, a restaurant, and this ship was like a place that you could practically live in. Everything was so nice and organized, that if I had a chance to live here, I would take the chance with no doubt.

We made it down to the engine room without any monsters noticing. Justin opened up his backpack and took out a handful of grenades. I knew what he was trying to do. He was planning to bomb the ship, and then we would get off safely, and hope that we would stall enough time or maybe even destroy Saturn. But there was a low chance that Saturn was going to blow up.

"I'll take the engine room, and arm the grenades. You keep watch," he ordered.

So I took out my sword, Althalos, and ran up the stairs. I then heard a bunch of hisses and growling behind me, and I saw that it was a bunch of monsters. One of them pressed the security alarm, and I knew that we were in trouble.

"Damn it," I cursed.

I then charged through the bunch of monsters, slicing and cutting them, while they vaporized into dust with every strike. It was awfully hot in this ship, and I had a leather jacket on, that was blue on the insides (it symbolizes that I am the Son of Neptune). I was sweating already, but I knew that I had to try to protect Justin at all costs. I ran through the monsters like they were made out of lead, and used a huge wave of water to swallow all of the monsters up. The ship then held one part of 7 hundred gallons of water that filled salt. I then ran some more stairs, and was greeted by a huge giant. If my recalling was correct, this giant was a Gegenees giant. I was surprised that the giant existed on this ship because I thought that they were all extinct. But that doesn't matter now. If I don't do something in the next minute or so, I'm gonna be pancake dust. I then jumped up to the giants' stomach, and slashed with all my might. The giant was big, and it had six arms. But it lurched back and golden dust leaked out of the spot where I struck it. It then picked up parts of the ship and started throwing them at me, in rapid succession. I tried to dodge them, but this giant's strength was incredible, and it also had six arms, so I wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them. But I was kinda glad that this giant was throwing parts at me. It was tearing the ship apart piece by piece and it didn't even know it.

**Please drop a simple review before leaving!**


	13. Chapter 12: Busted

**Short chapter, but I did upload about ten chapters this week so Enjoy:)**

**Justin Alwin's POV: Busted**

I hope Jake was doing okay, but to be honest, I didn't really care. The engine room that I had entered in had one of those Telekhines in there. I then dove out of the room, but threw a bomb before I dove out. I then took cover and about a second later, the whole ship shook. I then entered the room again, but this time to find nobody here. So I began to get to work and placed some detonate grenades in the engine room. These bombs are extremely dangerous, and only a detonate can disarm then, or defuse them. The detonate was my watch that I had on my right wrist, that could also set off the grenades. It was awfully hot in this room and I was sweating like crazy. So I started to work faster, or else I would get busted. There's no doubt that one of the monsters sounded the security alarm and in any minute, we would get busted.

After I was done with the charges, I ran out of the room as fast as I could. To my discovery, Jake hadn't done a god job distracting all of the monsters. A couple of them spotted me and I threw grenades in both directions and ran toward the stairs. The bombs exploded when the monsters stepped on them, which caused them to vaporize into dust. I ran up the stairs and saw Jake fighting a huge giant. The giant was placed near the gift shop, and it looked as if it was out of control.

"Justin, are you done setting the charges," Jake asked.

"Yeah, I see that you have a plan," I asked back.

"Yup. I'm forcing this giant to tear apart its own ship so we could at least make this plan a little easier," he replied.

"Well, I got news for ya. WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO MESS AROUND ANYMORE," I yelled.

"Why's that," he asked.

"A monster spotted you and me and set off the alarm. We gotta get out of here," I answered.

Jake then used one of his powers and summoned a huge wave of water. He then forced it unto the giant and the giant froze solid.

"C'mon, I don't have time to be impressed," I yelled.

We then ran up the stairs and out onto the deck. Though the alarm called all of the ship's monsters onto the deck, including Saturn.

"Saturn," Jake said.

"Oh, Jake it's nice to meet you," Saturn said.

Saturn's voice was deep, and somewhat mysterious. It's detail was to intimidate people around him when he talked. Jake then charged at Saturn, but when Jake kicked Saturn in the chest, Jake fell off like a ball. Jake then recovered and stuck rapidly at Saturn, giving him his best. Saturn was just standing there like it didn't matter, and summoned his scythe. He then slashed out at Jake, but Jake managed to dodge it.

"Jake, one single cut from that scythe, and it could suck the life out of you. It is a cursed weapon, and don't even bother trying. It is no use," I warned.

Saturn then suddenly vanished and appeared right in front of me. I was still staggering but he grabbed me by the arm and punched my stomach.

"I heard that you set the charges in the engine room, and we already disarmed them," Saturn said.

That wasn't possible, unless these creeps fell for my trick. I had left my detonate grenades separate in the room from the trick I had placed, just in case they found out about our plan. I had stored cans and cans of mandarin oranges in a backpack that had the words "_Detonate Bombs"_ on them. When I saw who salvaged the room, I was pretty certain that they fell for the trick. Saturn had sent his two Laestrygonian giants to examine the rooms. According to my research, these giants were dumb, and stupid in some way, though their strength was beyond unimaginable. Saturn then ordered the giants to open the pack and out came…cans and cans of peaches.

"What the hell are these," Saturn asked.

"Hehe, you fell right into my trap," I answered.

I then shot a glare toward Jake and pointed my finger to my watch. He understood immediately and readied his sword. I then saw a lightning bolt, a trident, and a helm that was sucked into the sword and Jake lunged at Saturn, who was still yelling at his giants to go check the engine room again. Jake then slashed at Saturn with his sword, Althalos, and I saw a lighting strike a wave of water, and a pulse of darkness that was hit against Saturn. I didn't have time to stare and look, and I pulled Jake off the ship when Saturn was still wounded. I then pressed the button and after a second, a blast shook the earth. I looked back and saw a huge white cloud and some flames, and it looked almost as bad as the Mt. St. Helen explosion. I didn't know if Saturn was still alive or not, but I fainted in the water. Jake tried to pull me up, but he was really weak from the battle with Saturn, so he had no more strength. He then also fainted and the last glimpse that I saw, was that something with wings was flying toward us, something like an angel, and I fainted.

**Please drop a simple review before you leave!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Simple Reunion

**Enjoy:)**

**Jake Raider's POV: A Simple Reunion**

The last thing I remembered was that I had fainted in the water. I was defeated by Saturn, since I underestimated his strength. But I swore that I would someday get stronger, and restore peace to Camp Fotis and Manhattan. I opened my eyes and returned consciousness again, but I was still a little dazed. I looked around and saw a room somewhat like a medical center, with beds that were white. There were nurses there, but instead of regular human nurses, these nurses were harpies, but they had regular white nurse robes. I looked to the left of me and I saw Justin still unconscious. I thought that we were in Camp Fotis again, but who brought us here in the first place?

I looked around and observed again, being patient until Justin regained consciousness. I reached for my sword, but I found it nowhere to be found. I asked one of the harpies where my weapon was, but the harpie answered in some kind of cryptic code that I couldn't understand. I turned angry, but calmed down once I remembered Tara's words before I left.

"Stay safe, and come back," Tara's voice formed in my head.

"Where the hell are we," a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Justin, his hair messed up probably from the faint. He was bandaged at the waist and on other parts of his body that was severed or injured.

"Where are we," he asked.

"I have no idea where we are, but it looks like some kind of hospital," I answered.

"If this was a hospital, then why are there harpy nurses," Justin asked again.

That was already strange to me. I didn't know exactly why there were harpies all over the place. I got up and went outside and I nearly fainted when I saw where we were. We were underwater, in some kind of castle. I looked around and saw bunches of what looked like…..mermaids. They were mermaids, but not all of them were women or girls. There were men, animals, and kids in fish tails. I walked around a bit and decided to scavenge around. Justin followed right behind me, and was amazed by the beautiful scene. I then noticed and old and rusty man, in a hallway with a mermaid (I think), and a merman/kid. I ran to the man and instantly, he transformed into, what looked like a younger man, in shorts, a shirt and a trident in hand.

"Hello, Jake, I see you decided to come visit me," the man said sarcastically.

"I don't even know you," I said.

"Well, I'm here to introduce, aren't I. My name is Neptune, here is my wife, Salacia, and my son, Triton." he said.

It then hit me. I was underwater because this was my father's castle. But why isn't he up on Mount Olympus with the other gods. Does he know about Titan War II?

"Dad, I know this is your castle and all, but why aren't you up there with the other Olympians, I mean, there is another Titan war in our hands and your just sitting here laid back?"

I was expecting a roar or a yell or something come at me for being so rude, but my dad just sighed and said," Son, you know how gods have their own enemies that are unknown to others, and I just can't help Olympus at this point. My kingdom down here is under attack by the Titan Oceanus. I just can't leave until Oceanus is defeated," he said.

"I understand," I said, upset.

I knew he had his own kingdom to care over, but isn't Olympus where he is seated with the other gods. I mean, in my opinion, Olympus is more important than any kingdom of his, but I guess I understand.

"Son, use these to get you back to the surface," he said as he offered me two small water bubbles.

I took them and said nothing in disappointment and gave one to Justin.

"Are you okay," he asked politely.

"I'm f-fine," I lied.

We then popped the bubbles and were sent back to the surface in an instant.

We were back at camp, and I saw a bunch of campers around the fire, and me and Justin decided to play a little trick. We snuck behind cabins and listened to the camp.

"And for their bravery and courage, let them rest in peace," I heard what was obviously Mack's voice.

I heard sniffles and crying from the campers, and then I saw them lift a shroud that was sea green, which represented Neptune. But me and Justin went out from where we were hiding and the campers noticed us.

"What do we have here," Mack said.

Tara and I think the girl was called Chrystal ran toward me and Justin. Tara hugged me tight and Chrystal kissed Justin in the cheek.

"Where were you, we were about to burn your shroud because we thought you guys died," Tara said.

"Well, we made it out alive, and we are safe…..for now," Justin said.

"Everyone, take these shrouds and throw them away, and Justin, and Jake, see me," Mack said.

"I'll explain to you later," I told Tara and ran off toward the Big House.

**I know this was short, but please review, favorite, and follow!**


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye Camp Fotis

**Enjoy:)**

**Jake Raider's POV: Goodbye Camp Fotis**

I ran to the Big House, where Mack and the other staff members were surrounding the table. Mack noticed me and Justin run in, and he asked us to tell him what happened this evening.

We told him, and he did not look happy at all.

"Why the hell would Neptune do that in a time like this," Mack cursed.

Water from his cup of water splashed him in the face, and the staff members laughed.

"I guess we can do this with the rest of the gods, I mean the gods are pretty strong even without Neptune, right," Justin asked.

"Well, the gods are pretty strong indeed, but that might not be enough to stop the Titans this time," Mack said.

All of a sudden, the TV in the room switched on, and the news channel popped up.

"_There have been sights of huge…things that are about to enter New York. Helicopters have sighted more than a dozen of giants and that resulted in death of the pilots controlling the helicopters,_" the reporter said.

"I guess the Mist isn't strong enough this time," Mack said.

The Mist was like not wearing glasses and limits you from seeing. Well the Mist here prevents humans from seeing things like monsters, and other creatures that are unnatural. But here, it seems the Mist is too weak.

"Well, what are we gonna do, just stand here," Justin asked.

Mack didn't say anything so me and Justin just left the room and went back to our cabins. Justin and I went around and called cabin after cabin to meet up around the fire. In about 5 minutes, tons of campers stormed out of their dorms and joined me and Justin.

"Here's the plan, if the faculty won't let us out of here, then we will go out anyway," I whispered.

I then suddenly came to a halt.

"Well, guess who's planning," a voice said.

I looked up and saw a familiar face. It was Saturn! I yelped and tried to attack him, but then Justin asked" Jake, you alright?"

I then looked down at Justin and then looked in the direction that Saturn was in. He wasn't there. Maybe I was just seeing things. Mack then came up and asked us what we were doing. I confessed and told him that we were going to fight in the war. He let us go to war with the Titan army, and announced that we are at war.

He left to the Big House and I was left with the campers still listening to what I had to say.

"Listen, if we are going to war, get a backpack, and pack everything that you need for the journey. Water bottles, food, any snacks, notes, weapons, etc. Bring everything you have and we will leave tomorrow morning," I explained.

We then scattered back to our cabins and then started to pack. Tara came unexpectedly into my cabin, and asked me what happened at the Big House. I didn't want to talk right now, so she just helped me pack my things.

"Are you done packing," I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of things that I need to bring," she answered.

"Pretty rough day today huh," I asked.

'Yeah, and tomorrow will even be rougher. It's a life and death thing during this war time. If we make one mistake, you die," she said.

I finished packing what was simple as 5 water bottles, tons of food for the journey, packs of nectar and ambrosia (which was demigod food to heal injuries), 5 packs of money, my sword Althalos, some extra clothes to change, some shoes, a picture of me and my sister, and other important things. After I was finished packing, me and Tara met up with Drake and Angela at the dining hall. We grabbed something to eat, but we barely talked during this time. Questions like "how was your day" or "I'm good" came out of our mouths, otherwise, nothing else was said. I decided to break the silence.

"You guys got all of your things packed," I asked.

"Yeah," Tara, Drake, and Angela answered, simultaneously.

I then decided to just cut off the talking and just be silent for the rest of the night. After we finished our dinner, we just trained and practiced for tomorrow. I felt sorry for all the campers that were involved in the war. I mean, c'mon, these campers were innocent, and for my sake. It's my fault for starting the war, my fault for being the son of Neptune.

We just walked around, exploring nature, and when I looked at Drake, he looked pretty happy, with Angela resting her head on his shoulder. I looked on my shoulder, and saw Tara resting her head on my shoulder. I feel pretty confident, since with my friends who have my back, I feel safe and confident. But I also feel upset and guilty since I'm putting my friends at risk, because this was supposed to be my war, not theirs.

We continued to walk around when Mack blew the horn," Curfew is in 30 minutes."

"We still got 30 minutes, let's enjoy camp as much as possible until….tomorrow," Angela said.

We ran to the beach shore and sat there in silence for the rest of the 30 minutes we were going to enjoy. I looked at the beach, and I wondered what was going to happen for the next, oh I don't know, couple months or so with the war. I also thought about my mom at home and my dad down under the sea. I felt sorry for all the people that I knew, and guilty.

"Jake, what's wrong," Tara whispered.

"I just, you know, feel sorry for all the people who involved, and for my mom who is probably worried about me,"

Tara then hugged me tighter, maybe because it was cold outside, and told me not to worry about it too much

"Everything's gonna be fine," she said.

I heard Mack blow the horn after the last 30 minutes, and we had to go back to our cabins. Drake said goodbye to Angela, Tara and me. Angela also left, and it was only me and Tara. She whispered me good night and ran back to her cabin. I was left walking by myself, until Justin came along, and walked with me.

"So, you ready for tomorrow," he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered.

Justin was a great guy. He was nice and all, he was never mean, or rude. He just played along with things, and he never was jealous.

"I just…..have the feeling that I feel like I am guilty for this whole mess," I said.

"It's okay Jake, not everyone thinks that you are guilty. I mean, it's a war, and its and act of volunteer for Olympus," he said.

That was kind of comforting, since I knew that we had to save Olympus. See, this is Justin, a person who always thinks on the positive side of things, never on the negative side. I thought about it and decided not to take this so seriously anymore. On the side of things, it was curfew, but I didn't feel like sleeping yet. So me and Justin walked to the beach and sat there thinking about tomorrow.

"Chrystal, you know, my girlfriend, is kinda mad at me," Justin said.

'How come, I mean, you and I just blew up that ship today, how come she's mad," I asked.

"She said that she doesn't me risking my life in this war. I understand where's she's going with this, but I mean, I gotta save Olympus," he said.

"Justin, it's okay, I mean, she's just protective of you and wants you to be safe, that's all," I said.

"Thanks for understanding Jake," he said.

Justin then walked back to his cabin with me still sitting here. I stood up, and looked once more at the ocean, and then ran off to my cabin.

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	16. Chapter 15: Betrayed

**Enjoy:)**

Tara Grace's POV: Betrayed  
~The Next Morning~  
I woke up to sounds of yelling and music. I went to the restroom, and took a quick shower before its time to leave today. I went to the dining hall and Drake, Angela, and Jake were already there. I took my share of breakfast and sat down at the table with my friends.  
"So, today's the day," I said.  
Nobody answered. I guess that means that really nobody wants to think about today. Everyone is enjoying their breakfast and enjoying of all the time they have left here. After we finished our breakfast, I followed Angela to her cabin.  
"Are you okay Angela," I asked.  
"Not really, I'm really worried about Tony, you know, my half-brother, and he is the only sibling I got," she answered.  
"Well, is there something going on with him or," I asked.  
"He seems so strange, you know so dark, even though he is the son of Minerva," she said.  
"Oh, I never saw him that way," I replied.  
We walked to her cabin and I helped her finish packing. We then went to the Big House, where Jake and Drake were already there.  
We listened to Mack as he gave us an explanation, and all that cheese. I didn't really care otherwise.  
"Okay, Argus here, - as he pointed to the man on his left. Argus was a tall man, who looked buff, and the strange thing was that he had bunches of eyes all over his body. He kinda creeped me out, but that didn't matter because he was on our side. –" is going to drive the four of you to the bus terminal in Manhattan, but then after he drops you off, the whole camp will arrive in a train on the west side of the terminal," he explained.  
After we listened to Mack, he dismissed us, and suddenly, there was a dark figure standing near the woods. I started to run toward the woods, and I think Angela did too. We ran deep inside the forest, and scanned the place, but found nobody here. Then instantly, I heard a fainted yell, and the next thing I knew was Angela with a bloody stain, over her right arm, and I came near her to protect her.  
"Heed this warning, do not come after me, Angela Flemmel," said a voice.  
I was pretty sure; it was the voice of the black figure that we met at the front of the forest. Suddenly, a small figure, in a black cloak came forward, and unsheathed their Stygian Iron sword.  
"Tony! What are you doing here," Angela asked.  
"I'm sorry Angela, but this is what's best for both of us," he said.  
"What do you mean Tony," she asked.  
He stayed silent and revealed himself. He then struck at Angela, but I got in the way and blocked the strike with my dagger.  
"Stay out of this!" Tony said.  
He then swung his sword and disarmed me of my weapon. He then kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into the trunk of a tree.  
"Now, sister…I'm sorry," he said as he pierced his sword into her shoulder, and then vanished. A second later, a hellhound, black and had red, evil eyes, lunged at Angela, but then there was a slash from a sword. I looked up and saw Jake and Drake, and I'm guessing Drake was the one who killed the beast, since he had blood on his sword.  
"D-Drake,' Angela managed to let out before she passed out.  
Drake then picked her up bridal style, and walked out of the forest.  
Jake then helped me up, and asked me what happened here. I was too stunned to say a word, so I kept silent. Jake understood that I didn't want to talk at this moment and also kept silent. We walked out of the forest along with Drake and Angela.  
We walked to the camp hospital (or the Apollo cabin if you wanted to say), and let the campers tend to Angela's injuries. They fed her a lot of ambrosia and nectar, since the sword that Tony pierced into Angela's shoulder was poisoned. I went outside, and felt sorry for Angela. Since Angela was heartbroken since her own and only brother had betrayed her, and she had just trusted him for a split second, and now, her trust is lost. I, have never lost a family member, or was betrayed, since my dad was a sports star that rarely visits home. He's so busy with all his wealth and new homes, that he never calls or comes home to check on how is daughter is doing.  
But that was another story, and I didn't want to think of another sad scenario after a terrible and heartbreaking scenario.  
After Angela was tended to, we walked to Argus' car, silent. We drove to the bus terminal as Mack said, and waited for the train. I looked over at Angela, and felt deeply sorry for her, but that's the way things go. The train stopped and out came a bunch of campers. Jake took his place as praetor of the Neptune cabin (even though it was only him), Ling met up with his Ceres cabin, Colin grouped up with the Bacchus cabin, Drake, Michael, Rene, Simon, Jessica, and Lucy stood next to Drake, Lucas met up with his cabin of Mercury, Angela was by herself with the Minerva cabin, Nate met up with his cabin mates from the Mars cabin, I met up with Chrystal and my cabin mates from Venus, Thresh met up with Vulcan, and last but not least, Justin by himself from the Vestia cabin.  
"Ok, everyone is here, and we probably have an estimated count of 100 people here," Jake said.  
Everyone got into position with their cabins, praetors in front and youngest cabin member in the back.  
"Ok, we need to split up and secure every entrance to Manhattan. If you see anything suspicious, attack with your forces. We'll join groups just in case of emergencies and for safety," Jake ordered.  
He grouped us up. It was me, Jake, Angela, and Drake in one group. Chrystal and the Venus cabin with Nate and the Mars cabin, Ling with his Ceres cabin, with Justin, Colin and the Bacchus cabin with Thresh and the Vulcan cabin, Michael and the Apollo cabin with Lucas and the Mercury cabin. Drake wanted Lucy to come with him, so he could take care of her. I believe there's a little secret between Lucy and Drake but I didn't know for sure.  
"Now campers, FOR OLYMPUS!" Jake shouted.  
"FOR OLYMPUS!" the campers shouted back.

**Please favorite, review, and follow!**


	17. Chapter 16: Titan War II

**Enjoy:)**

**Drake Peterson's POV: Titan War II**

This is the moment when darkness comes. This is the time when we first feel pain and sorrow. But this is our mission, and we must take that responsibility. I held Lucy's hand while Jake told us where the groups are going to go. My group is going to find Saturn, where he is I don't know. Venus and Mars are going to block the west entrance to Manhattan. Ceres and Justin are going to block the south entrance, Bacchus and Vulcan are going to block the east entrance, and Apollo and Mercury are going to guard the north entrance.

"C'mon, let's meet with the gods of Olympus, only how are we going to get there," I asked.

Tara spoke up," Well, I know that the gods move around a lot, and I heard from Mack that they are here in America. Probably in the highest point possible, this means the empire state building."

"I heard it's the 600th floor!" Lucy said.

"Ya here that, let's move," I said.

We all "borrowed" motorbikes to ride on, with the exception of Lucy on my passenger seat. We went into the Empire State Building and for the first time today, Angela busted out her anger.

"Where's the 600th floor," she asked.

"W-Wait a m-minute, slow down kid," the doorman said.

"Is there a 600th floor here or not," Angela said.

"No, n-not if I've seen one," the doorman piped. "Who told you that here was a 600th floor?"

"This little girl here," Angela said.

The doorman started laughing," You actually believe a dumb ass girl like her? You people are damned."

"Hey, don't talk to her that way," Angela yelled.

Angela then took the doorman by the shirt collar and then threw him out onto the street. She then rummaged through his desk, and found some keys, locked up in a cabinet.

"This must be it," she said.

We walked up to the elevator and pressed the "up" button. We waited for a few seconds, and the door then opened for us to get through. Then we plugged the key into the key slot, and then a button appeared on the elevator. It read 600! We pressed that button, and the elevator door closed shut. We had to wait for about ten minutes to finally get to the top. While that was going on, elevator music played, which everybody know: it stinks hell. After we reached the 600th floor, the elevator door opened, and I was basically looking at heaven. It looked like a palace, in the clouds, and we all could walk through the border because we are demigods. We walked toward the palace, and when we entered the palace, the scene was even better than outside. I went into the throne room, and I saw 12 thrones, in a U shape, and a hearth in the center. No one was here, but a screen appeared right in front of us. I saw all the gods, fighting against almost a dozen giants. Jupiter's lightning bolts, Neptune's sea men, storms, and thunder, weren't slowing these monsters down.

"So that's where they are," Jake said.

"I guess, it's all on us then, the war is our responsibility," Angela said.

We rushed to the elevator, and climbed down to the bottom floor. We rushed outside, and the groups have already left to secure the entrances.

"Good, the plan is working as planned," Tara said.

"Now is the time we split up, you three, look at all entrances and look for Saturn and whatever army he has," Jake ordered.

It was me, Lucy, and Angela, and Jake with Tara.

We split, and it was time to search.

**Please review, favorite and follow. I know this was a short answer**


	18. Chapter 17: Titan War II( continued)

**Enjoy:)**

**Angela Flemmel's POV: Titan War II (continued)**

Drake, Lucy and I, raced after a car, and we stole it from the driver. We didn't mean to do that, but we really needed to drive. Saturn was not just going to appear in Manhattan, so we need to travel around the country to search for Saturn. We've got defenses, that can secure Manhattan, I believe. Saturn, from my studies, would be around places with a lot of population, since he did want to destroy and take over Western civilization. Our first stop would probably be Miami Florida. We drove in our Ferrari and waved a sign of goodbye to our friends, when we crossed the south entrance. We just drove across the exit when the sky began to turn dark. We made a stop and me and Drake got out of the car. We drew our weapons and prepared ourselves.

"What's going on," Lucy said.

"I don't' know," I said.

Then all of a sudden, out of the sky landed 50 skeletons, all armored up and with all kinds of weapons in their hands, rusty swords, to sharp axes, wooden spears, etc. I heard Lucy whimper in the car, and we couldn't escape from these monsters, so we had to take them on. I charged at the first couple of monsters, slashed with my two daggers, while Drake used his Celestial Bronze sword to swing and cut. We did cut these monsters and they turned to dust, but we couldn't take them all on at once. I got hit back and forth, and every time I recovered, another monster would hit me before I could attack. I saw Drake having trouble also. He had cuts and tears on his arms, but he continued to fight. I then got pushed back and then decided I had enough. I used one of my powers from Minerva, and my daggers turned yellow. They then turned into a dagger staff, which is two daggers stuck together. I had two of these, and I also built the confidence to fight. I charged and spun the daggers in my hand, which caused some monsters to be knocked over. I then flipped backwards, and threw my daggers at the skeletons. The daggers hit a column of skeletons, and then hit a row of skeletons as is came back to my hands.

"How'd you do that, I've never seen you that acrobatic before," Drake asked.

"A gift from Minerva," I answered.

I then regained focus and jumped in the air, and then came down with a spin of my daggers. I took out a whole group of skeletons, and there were only about 10 skeletons left. Drake took them all out at once in a blinding move, and we were clear, with some blood on our faces and sweat in our hair.

"At least that's over with," I said.

We got back in the car, with Lucy still whimpering. It's okay Lucy, everything's gonna be alright," Drake said.

I don't know why, but we hadn't planned anything out at all with Jake and Tara, so I decided to call up Tara on her phone. Luckily, she picked up, and we discussed our plan.

"Ok, we will take all of the east major cities, and you and Jake take all of the western major cities," I said.

"Alright, I'll tell Jake. Say hi to Lucy and Drake for me, will ya," she asked.

We then hung up our phones, and I told Drake the whole. So Miami was our first stop, and our real adventure starts here and now.

**Please review favorite and follow. I know this was short!**


	19. Chapter 18: We Meet the Titan of Stupid

**Enjoy:)**

**Jake Raider's POV: We Meet the Titan of Stupidity, Epimetheus**

"Jake, I just faced a-a, Titan," Justin said over the phone.

"Was it Saturn," I asked.

"No, it was the god of air and hunters, Lelantos," he answered.

"Where is he now," he retreated, but he took some damage off of me.

"Thanks for the info," I said.

Me and Tara were on our way to find some transportation for our journey. We went into the car shop, and we looked at each car and its features. We finally decided on a nice and clean car, a Lamborghini It came with awesome features which include the opening of the hood and the trunk with a button, the doors open with a button, radio station with voice commands, button sunroof, etc. We bought it for about a couple of hundred thousand bucks, but money wasn't a problem. We got in, and I turned on the radio. We drove out of the north entrance, and it is goodbye Manhattan.

We agreed with Drake and Angela to take the west side of the country, so our first stop was maybe in Houston, Texas.

"Wait, so Justin did face a Titan and he beat him," Tara asked.

"Not necessarily, Justin did manage to wound Lelantos, but the Titan also hurt Justin. Lelantos had to retreat in order to regain his strength for the Titan War. The problem is, why would a single Titan be doing out at sea all alone when Saturn is recruiting his army. Strange huh," I asked.

"Yeah, but maybe he was just out there to taunt or even maybe set up a decoy," Tara said.

We drove for about 50 miles when all of a sudden, the sky got dark, and the air got cold. I pulled over, and with a click of my lock button, the car disappeared. The sky was almost forming into a hurricane now, and in a blink of an eye, tons and tons of monsters came down at us and started growling right away. I drew Althalos and Tara drew her bow and arrows. We fought some of the monsters, but more and more kept coming to take the dead one's place.

"There's too many of them," Tara said.

"I don't know what's going on," I said.

"Well, there has to be a being that is behind this," Tara said.

We kept fighting until a tornado started coming at us, and I unlocked my car. My car appeared and we got in as quick as we could, I pressed my finger on the scan and I stepped on the pedal. I drove as fast as we could, but not too fast. We went at 100 miles per hour, with monsters and a huge tornado coming after us. I thought it was a monster of wind or something.

I was way off.

I kept driving until the tornado caught up to us, and I grabbed Tara's arm.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Jump out of the car," I yelled.

I pressed the lock button on my key and we jumped out of the car. I landed on my arm, which probably would've broken it, but I landed on a monster. I punched the monster to death, and the tornado stopped. I readied my weapon, when a human figure stepped out of the tornado and said," What the hell," and started banging himself on the head with his axe. I looked over at Tara, and she had the same expression on her face.

"Um, who are you," I asked.

"I am-umm-ummm- I think the name is umm- Epimetheus I think," he responded.

"What is this, the god of damned stupid," I asked.

"I AM NOT STUPID," Epimetheus roared.

"Okay, calm down big guy," I said.

Bu he was enraged and readied his axe. He aimed it at my head, and started charging at me. I thought he would pretty fast, but the exact opposite; he was really slow. I dodged easily, and wacked him in the back of his head with the hilt of my sword.

"Jake, be careful. Epimetheus is a Titan, and even if he's slow, I bet if you get hit, it would cause some bad damage," Tara said.

So I dodged carefully, and struck every time he would miss me. I came at him and kicked him over the hill and he fell into the water. I dived down toward the water, and I could see Tara shooting arrows from the hill. Once I hit the water, a bunch of amazing things happened. First was that I felt that I was dry underwater, and that all the water was orbiting me. The second thing was that I felt stronger than before. It like I have a hidden power inside me that I need to unleash. The third thing is that I could breathe underwater. So I swam over to the Titan, and used a torrent of water to lift myself and the Titan up. I then took my blade and stabbed it into the Titan's stomach like it was made out of feathers. I then lifted up my hand, and a pump of water bursted toward the Titan, and blasted him away. I was pretty sure Epimetheus wasn't dead, since Titan's are immortal, so he probably landed in the water somewhere. I used my powers to locate where he was, and I swam over to him. I lifted him up by the neck, but he used his axe to hit me as a counter attack. Okay, just to tell you, his strike hurt like I was exploding with pain. I flew back up to the hill, where Tara helped me up.

"I-umm- maybe a little stupid- umm- but that doesn't mean I'm dumb," the Titan said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean the same thing," Tara said.

She then launched arrows at Epimetheus and he easily deflected it. She then took out her dagger and tried striking with it, but the Titan dodged her attack, coming back with an attack of his own. He hit her, but she recovered quickly, and her bow and quiver shined bright pink. I wondered what was going on, but then Tara had different clothing. She was in a hunting outfit, with a tank top inside of a hunting jacket, hunting pants, boots, and gloves. Her bow also changed features and her quiver became larger.

"I think I will call this bow Dawnsbringer," Tara said.

She then took five arrows and launched them. Epimetheus though he could deflect them, but they pierced his hand, and it turned green.

"What's that," I asked.

"It's poison tipped arrows, and that's not all," she said.

She launched a yellow tipped arrow and when it hit, the Titan got paralyzed. This was my chance. I summoned a wave of water and threw it at the Titan. It swallowed him and minutes later, Epimetheus was gasping for breath.

"Had enough," I asked.

"Damn you," he said.

Then a tornado came and he disappeared in a wave of light. I sheathed my sword, and Tara packed her weapons. We got in the car, and continued our journey toward Houston.

"So, do you have any hidden powers," Tara asked.

"No, I guess not, why," I asked.

"Well, because all three of me, Angela, and Drake do, and we only use it when we were in deep danger," Tara said.

"I don't know, but I don't think I have any," I said.

But before I was done, Tara had fallen asleep in her seat, and we had just beat a Titan.

**Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: We're Invited to a Dance?

**Short, but Enjoy:)**

**Tara Grace's POV: We're Invited to a Dance Party?**

After I woke up after falling asleep in the car, I got up and looked ahead at the road. It was about 8:00 P.M right about now, and Jake was still driving, not showing any type of exhaustion.

"I see you're awake now," he said.

"So, is there a problem," I asked.

"No….just wondering," he said.

"So, where are we going next," I asked.

"I'm gonna rent us a hotel to stay for the night," he answered.

So we drove a couple of miles, took the next exit, and drove a couple of more miles that then led to a fancy hotel. I mean this was not like an old, dusty, motel, I mean this hotel is a 5 star hotel.

"Why are you renting such an expensive hotel when we're only staying for 1 night," I asked.

"Saturn can wait. We need to rest up, for 3 days, then get back on track to find Saturn," he replied.

He walked us into the hotel, and just walking through the door made me feel guilty. This hotel was very fancy, I mean there was about ten elevators, from bottom floor to the top floor. There were a total of 10 floors, and that was huge for a hotel. The bottom floor was obviously the lobby, the breakfast center, and where activities happen. The second floor was restaurants, shops, and clothes stores. The third floor was a bar, and next to the bar was an arcade, filled with games and fun things to do. The fourth floor was a huge swimming pool, with water slides, and a water park. The fifth floor up was hotel rooms, patios, and where barbeques happen. We stayed in a room on the 7th floor, and we unpacked our things and did whatever we wanted to.

"Where do you want to go first," I asked.

"I was thinking the restaurants. We haven't eaten any food since we left Manhattan," he requested.

We changed, and we walked down to the restaurants. There were all kinds of restaurants, fast food, Asian restaurants, buffets, all kinds. We tried the Asian restaurants and ordered all of our food. We ate for about 2 hours, and then went up to our rooms. The food was delicious, and we were exhausted from fighting the Titan.

"Let's get some sleep," I said.

I changed into my nightgown, and laid down to sleep. The last thing I saw, was the lights, dimming out.

_~Next Morning~_

I woke up, and Jake was still sleeping. I went into the shower, and took a nice and long shower. I was all clean, and dressed ready to go. Jake had already woken up when I took my shower, and was holding something like a letter in his hands.

"What's that you're holding," I asked.

'Look for yourself," he said.

I opened up the letter, and read it. The letter read that there was a dance, at the city hall today at 6:00 P.M.

"There's a dance today, and we need suits to dress for the dance, but we don't have any," I said.

"Then we just got to buy them," Jake said.

So we got into our car, and drove to a clothes store. A lady greeted us, and parted Jake to the boy's room, and me to the girl's room.

"We will be getting you dressed for whatever you need," the lady said.

She picked out a dress for me, and asked me colors I prefer, the designs, the size, etc. I finally decided on a red dress with straps on my shoulder, but a back- showing dress. It parted in half when the dress came down to my legs, making my legs partially visible. It was a no sleeve dress, with elegant pearls, ornaments to make the dress perfectly designed. The lady then walked us out into the lobby, and I waited for Jake to get his suit. He came out about 15 minutes after, and Jake paid the people about a couple thousand bucks.

"So, let me see your suit," I asked.

"Not now, later, at 6:00," he replied.

We got in the car and he drove us back to the hotel. It was still very early in the morning, and we decided to get some more sleep.

I woke up, and it was about noon, and I snuck downstairs. I was hungry, and I grabbed a box of donuts, two large Frappuccino's, two hamburgers, a large box of French fries, some chicken nuggets, some strips of bacon, and some chicken bites. I brought them up, and Jake was already awake, holding a banana in his hand.

"Oh, I see you have some food," he said as he set the banana down.

We ate in silence, since we were still tired, but awake. After we finished our food, it was already 3:00, and we started getting ready to go to the dance. I went into the bathroom, took a shower, made my hair, got into my dress, into my heels, and put on any jewelry. I walked out into the living room, and I saw Jake, in his tuxedo, with a tie, a vest underneath, some necklaces, and some dress shoes. His tuxedo was black, and he looked pretty good, with his hair fixed, and in perfect shape.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Ready when you are," I replied.

I hooked my arm around his arm, and we walked outside, and got in our car. We drove to the dance, wondering how we were invited.

**Please review, follow, favorite, and like if you liked this chapter:)**


End file.
